


Without Sound

by sweptawaybayou



Category: Angel The Series, AtS, BtVS - Fandom
Genre: AtS drabbles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/pseuds/sweptawaybayou
Summary: For a prompt given by Tabaqui - 5 times Spike and Lindsey made Angel scream5 100 word drabblesOriginally published on LJ 9-18-2006... is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe ...





	

1\. A game they’d played many times. Leather and iron, Angel naked on silken sheets. Spike’s lip curled as he straddled Angel. A knife and blood, demons under the rippling surface of skin. A cross wrapped in cotton and burns that smoked as they healed.

Now they weren’t alone and Angel wouldn’t beg with Lindsey in the room.

Spike’s laughter echoed. Angel’s spine bowed and his cock was hard. His eyes black with lust, his lips pulled away from teeth that sharpened and dulled and sharpened again. Spike handed the blade to Lindsey.

Angel never broke, but he screamed without sound.

 

2\. The shower was big enough for more, but it fit three perfectly. Spike on his knees and Lindsey behind. Angel’s fingers bent steel safety rails. His feet slipped on the tiles beneath. His head thrown back, his eyes open and glazed. 

He’d already come twice, but they didn’t stop.

Four hands slid over his skin. Two mouths biting and licking and sucking. Two cocks that never seemed to soften and two sets of eyes that burnt right through him. Left him gasping for breath that he didn’t need. 

They never touched. They kept Angel between them.

Angel didn’t question it.

 

3\. Spike caught him in the hallway. At his desk. Before a board meeting. After a client briefing. In his private rooms.

All he had to do was nod and Spike followed him. Into a vacant office. Into his bed. Into a closet. Into an elevator and Angel never knew which one of them reached for the stop button. There was never any hesitation, never any words.

Time went on. Work became hell. Spike’s teeth sank into his neck. Spike’s hand covered Angel’s mouth as he screamed without breath behind Spike’s palm.

Angel never asked why Spike tasted of Lindsey. 

 

4\. Those blue eyes questioned. They looked for the past and Angel didn’t have time to explain. He didn’t have time to stop and touch. No kisses that hurt or stand-up fucks against the wall. He didn’t have time for games.

Spike left the room, leather flowed around his calves and he didn’t see the need left behind. He didn’t hear the voice that called out his name. Because Angel couldn’t do it.

The apocalypse was coming, Angel didn’t have time for family. Didn’t have time to rest. Didn’t have time for what he _wanted_. Didn’t have strength left to scream.

 

5\. Last day.

Angel found them together. Spike smelling like smoke and beer. Lindsey’s scent was colored with Eve’s perfume but their bodies were entwined and Angel stood in the doorway. Watching.

Spike’s teeth had cut twin lines down Lindsey’s bare chest and his tongue lapped at the blood that welled. Lindsey’s fingers dug into Spike’s arms. His heels kicked into the middle of Spike’s back. Boots and jeans and leather on the floor of Angel’s bedroom. Spike’s fingers combed through Lindsey’s hair and their voices were clear as they whispered to each other. 

Even through the screaming in Angel’s mind.


End file.
